A New Subject
by CreatingMyDreamWorld
Summary: Sherlock is bored to death with the lack of crime and is serching for something intersting when he gets an idea. Meanwhile, to escape Sherlock's "black moods", John focuses on his relationship with Sarah.
1. New Subjects

Chapter 1

A New Day

(John's POV)

"**It's been dull around here lately… Sherlock hasn't had any new cases which gives me more free time, but that has the down side of his harsh moods and sharp tongue . Luckily, I have been able to avoid many of his "black moods" by going out with Sarah. Thank you Sarah!"**

I clicked post and shut my laptop, stretched and decided it was time to get out of bed. I reached over and grabbed my cell phone off of the bed side table. "Two new messages" shown on the screen; the first was from Sarah, "Want to get lunch today?" I smiled, every second I was with Sarah it seemed it couldn't get any better…and then another second passed. I typed, "Yes, around 12?" and moved on to the second message. It was from Sherlock, "Forgive me for being bored. SH" I sighed; _well he obviously read my blog post. _

I put on my favorite jeans and best jacket to, hopefully, impress Sarah; then went down to the main flat. "You're going out again?" Sherlock asked as soon as I shut the door behind me. "Staying in again?" I mimicked. Sherlock snorted, "What else is there to do? There is _nothing_, to do."

"Well I beg to differ." I said pouring myself a glass of orange juice, "In fact I'd say there is plenty for you to do. For one you could help me clean this place up. I never have seen what this counter looks like!" I told him gesturing to the heap of papers and random items covering the counter.

"Cleaning-cleaning's boring." He told me.

I laughed, "How did I know you would say that?"

Sherlock shock his head in reply.

Then I had an idea, "And you know you could always go-"

"Of course!" Sherlock jumped out of his chair, "To the morgue! Maybe something there will be of interest." He grabbed his coat and was out the door. I yelled after him, "I was going to say go on a date but yeah! You're right; the morgue sounds SO much better!" Just then my phone buzzed. The message, instead of being from Sarah, was from Sherlock, "Good joke John, by the way we're going to need more groceries…try not to fight with the machine! SH"

"Yeah! Well you'll just have to get them yourself because I have a date!" I yelled to the empty room. Until my phone buzzed again, "Hey you're the one that eats here, it's your call. SH"

I sighed and speed dialed Sarah.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sarah, good morning!" I said smiling to myself at the sound of her voice.

"Ha, more like good afternoon sleepy head! Are we still on for lunch?"

I opened the fridge and noticed the bare, and thankfully head free, shelves, "Well Sarah, could we maybe make lunch into dinner? I have to get groceries and I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Sure that's fine want some help with that?"

"That would be great! I'll pick you up in fifteen?"

"Sounds great, see you then!"

I pocketed my phone, grabbed my coat, and was in a cab on my way to Sarah's in five minutes. _It's been a good day so far._

(Sherlock's POV)

"There's nothing? Not _one_ new body?" I asked disappointment thick in my voice.

"No, nothing. Things have been slow around here lately. Which is a good thing really…" Molly answered trailing off after she noticed my icy stare.

_Why does the world want me to go mad with boredom?_

"So...any other plans for the day?" Molly said, looking at her feet.

_Clearly trying to ask me on a date again. As if the subtle glances and added hair care haven't been painfully obvious._

"Actually I was planning to sit in a café and observe others as they pass by to try to give me something interesting to do then retire to my flat for a night in reading the news online."I turned around and was just about to walk out when a thought occurred to me. _Dating has never been one of my best subjects…maybe this could distract me from the lack of crime right now…_

"Oh, well, have fun!" Molly turned and picked up a coffee cup.

_Oh, what do I have to lose? _"Would you like to accompany me?"

"What?" Molly screamed and the cup fell to the floor.

"Oh no!" Molly ran for a towel while I wiped up some of the mess with some napkins by the coffee machine.

"Thanks for helping…" She said kneeling next to me blushing.

I nodded as she continued, "I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Yes, so I've noti-", I stopped mid sentence when Molly frowned and got up to throw away the napkins. I sighed; _must work on manners and the difference between truth and kindness._ "No Molly, these things just happen sometimes." _There, now, was that so hard?_

Molly turned around with the oddest expression on her face and half laughed, "I'm sorry, what?"

"These things happen, it isn't _you_." I added emphasize on you.

"Um-thanks." She said the smile returning to her features.

"So would you like to join me?" I asked again.

"You're serious? Like we are really going to eat and back to your place?"

_Maybe I'm in over my head already…but I can't wait to see the look on John's face when he sees Molly and I in the flat... Yes, this is worth that expression. _

"Of course, and you can pick the restaurant." _Ha, now there are my manners!_

"Ah! I'll get my purse! This is going in my blog!" Molly practically tripped over a chair on her way out of the room. I sighed and followed her. _Here goes nothing. _

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

~L :)


	2. A New Hypothesis

(John's POV)

"You are kidding, right? That's unbelievable!" I laughed.

"You're telling me, you should have seen it! They looked like five year olds after the glass shattered." Sarah finished telling me about a new year's party she attended where a group of her friends accidently shot a cork through a window and now have to pay to have it fixed. We had just about finished at the super market. I decided that Sarah is even more perfect than I had imaged because she even laughed at my bad fruit puns.

After checking out, and not having any issues with the machine, we returned to 221 B. As we walked up the stairs I remembered what a mess the flat was.

"Sorry about the mess." I told Sarah opening the door; inwardly reminding myself to give Sherlock a piece of my mind over the state of our rooms.

"It's alright, John. I'm guessing this is Sherlock's handy work?" She said pointing to the bullet holes in the spray painted wall.

I laughed, "Yes, and you don't want to know."

Sarah gave me a sardonic smile before replying, "I've met him so I wasn't planning on asking."

"Good idea." I smiled and sighed. I had set all the groceries on the table and was now just staring at Sarah. She met my gaze and laughed before looking down at her feet.

_Maybe I should take a chance here…_ I always took it slow in relationships but I had never felt this way before_. I feel like a whole new person when ever she's with me_. _She makes me feel complete._

I decided this was the time to take a chance, Sherlock was gone and I had the place to myself. _Well let's see how it goes…_

I walked over to Sarah and she looked up and I met my gaze. I smiled and took her hands in mine, "You know- we could stay here for a bit and miss the dinner rush. Go for a late night meal; we don't have work tomorrow after all." I said massaging the back of her hands with my thumbs.

She smiled, "And what should we do to in the meantime?"

I laughed, "Oh, I'm sure we'll figure something out." I said leaning in and planting a light kiss on her lips.

(Sherlock's POV)

_This. is. TORTURE. WHY would anyone do this? You have to actually listen to someone talk about the mundane things that happen to them and be INTERESTED TOO? And people think I'm a psychopath…_

Molly had picked a small and cozy café near the center of the city and, while it had good coffee, I was just bored out of my mind. I checked the time on my phone_; I have been sitting here listening to Molly talk about work and her family for seven minutes and I hadn't said a word._

"Wouldn't you agree?" She asked me seriously.

I nodded and she proceeded to talk about her life goals.

_I really need to say something; she must know I'm not paying any attention- bad manners- maybe if I approach this like a science experiment. My hypothesis will be that I won't be able to handle this for more than thirty minutes… lets test this._

"What about you?" Molly asked me taking a sip of her chocolate latte with whip crème and a dash of cinnamon; it looked like.

"Let's see my life goals would just be to continue using my skills of deduction to solve crime." I said feeling very proud of my attempt at being social.

Molly's brow crinkled, "That's good; I'm not sure what the Yard would do without you…"

_That's true, but what was that facial expression? _

"Why the odd look, Molly?" I asked her actually interested.

"Oh it's nothing I thought that would be your goal." She took another sip before continuing, "It's just you always seem so focused on your deduction that it seems like you don't care about… well happiness or having fun."

My first thought was that I should laugh; _Sherlock Holmes fun? HA! But maybe she had a point…What am I thinking! My work is my fun._

"Molly my work is my "fun" and source of happiness." I told her straight faced.

She rested her chin in her hand and said with a sad smile, "You know, if the only fun you have is solving crime and observing evidence; you must get sort of…lonely."

This time I did laugh, "I work great alone, other people are just a distraction." I told her.

"…Or is it the other way around?" She asked me looking down into her half empty cup.

I stopped laughing and looked at her, "Excuse me?" I asked in an icy voice.

"Well, what if you only want yourself to think that people are the distraction in your life because maybe…" She trailed off.

"Go on." I probed her.

"Maybe because you're afraid that you can't deduce everything there is about people and it upsets you…" 

I sat there for the next minute thinking; _there is no way…that's impossible._ But the more I thought about it the more it thought; _maybe…just maybe she's right._

**Authors note:**

**In reply to the wonderful reviews: SO FAR the story is very Molly/Sherlock & Sarah/John and since that's the pairings I'm thinking of I don't know if it will change to Sherlock/John. :-/ I don't know if it will be Sherlock/John also because there are a lot of those pairings and I was trying to think of something else, but we'll see!**

**Thank you everyone for reading! **** I really hope you like what I'm writing because lately I've had horrid writers block and it drives me crazy, so this story is sort of me trying to break though it! XD**

**Thanks for the support and hopefully I can get rid of this writer's block and be back at my best soon! (Not that it's much better but still!)**

**Please review and enjoy! I know it might not be that great but I find it fun to write anyway! And hopefully I'll get better the more I write… hopefully! **

**Thanks!**

**~L**


End file.
